


Fun in the Dorm Room

by ahunmaster



Series: Sex Services AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Kissing, Language, OCs - Freeform, Orgasm, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron takes Eclipse in her dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Dorm Room

 

"I'm surprised. I didn't think this would be that nice."

 

Eclipse gripped the sheets on her bed tighter as her body was pushed further onto it.

 

"I had offered you two beautiful apartments to live in, but you turned me down to rent out this little place.  But now I see the appeal.  Warm, cozy... probably reminds you of your old room, right?"

 

Several hard thrusts left the man no answer as he left bruises on her hips, fingers pulling hard at her skin to thrust her back tight onto his hard dick.

 

"A good substitute, isn't it?" Megatron crawled on top of her, pressing Eclipse's body deep into the bed his cock pressed inside her fully, "You couldn't have me fuck you full of cum in your own house with your mother and sister there.  So you had to find a perfect substitute."

 

"M-M-Mega-HAH!"

 

With hard, powerful thrusts, the CEO began to slam her into the mattress as his arms held her down.

 

"Well, I'm happy that you are.  Having me fuck you in a substitute of your childhood room.  That's okay by me.  I'll fill you up as much as you want... you filthy little whore."

 

A loud smack filled the room followed by Eclipse's pained moan.  It became more pleasurable when the smacking continued.

 

"Bad girl, oh you are such a naughty little slut.  Once I'm done with you, I'm going to punish you dearly, Eclipse."

 

It didn't last long.  Eclipse came again around his cock as he continued to spank her behind throughout her orgasm.  Once she was boneless on the mattress did Megatron finally cum inside her.

 

As he pulled out, Eclipse groaned when he turned her over and kissed her deep.

 

"Now that was good, wasn't it Eclipse?"

 

A small nod was all she could muster.  He had stopped by to see her not even half-an-hour ago and he had already gotten her naked on her bed and filled with cum.  He must have missed her that badly from his weekend out-of-town conference.

 

"Wait right here, my dear," he kissed her again.  "I'm going to go make us something to drink.  I'll be right back to clean you up, so don't go anywhere."

 

At least he was giving her some time to recover, Eclipse thought as he left to head to the kitchen.  And if he didn't change his mind, he would be back in a few minutes with a warm washcloth to wipe her down and bring her to the living room in a blanket for some tea.

 

That would be nice.  At least before round two. 

 

END


End file.
